chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Logan
Petty Officer First Class Paul Logan was a UNSC Spartan commando that served in the UNSC Navy. Logan, a career soldier, was a relative latecomer into the program, being recruited at the age of 31. Logan showed extensive aptitude with heavy weapons, choosing to utilize battle rifles and anti-material rifles in combat. Logan chose to utilize MJOLNIR BULWARK-class armor, which fortified him to the point of being a walking tank. He currently is stationed aboard the UNSC Bastogne, and is under the direct command of Captain Georges Tag, the ship's commanding officer. Biography Logan was born in Summersfield, Bristal on Titan. His father was a technician, which was a commonality in his hometown given the environment of the moon. However, against his parents' wishes, Logan joined the UNSC Navy at the age of 19, though was generally stuck at the Saturn Auxiliary, which gave him the unfortunate opportunity to be near the home that he was not fond of. Paul spent nearly three years attempting to apply for transfer to another vessel that regularly was stationed outside of the Sol system, and by the time he had reached the rank of Petty Officer Third Class at the age of 24, he got it. Logan's next assignment was to be stationed with the 96th Defense Fleet attached at Groombridge 1830. It was here that he started to build his career, becoming a model sailor. He performed duties to the best of his ability, presumably because he was no longer attached to Titan in any way. At the age of 30, he was involved in a massive ground war known as the Aspeka War in Gamma Librae. The year long conflict involved four nations involved in a multi-front war that the UNSC was asked to intervene in. Logan's ship, the UNSC Copperhead was sent to fight on the side of the nation that allegedly was under attack. The Copperhead ''was shot down by SAM missiles stranding the crew. It was learned two months later that the nation that struck down the ship was the one that asked for assistance in the first place. Enraged, the crew of the ''Copperhead took up arms against their attackers. Logan was part of an assault team that specialized in high power rifles. He was part of teams that struck many victories against the aggressor nation. Eventually, three of the fronts united and forced the aggressor into submission, and the war was ended by marching on the capital. Logan was personally recognized by the leaders of the coalition. Two months after his extraction, he was made an offer. Logan jumped at the opportunity to become a Spartan at once, enamored by the romantic tales of the armored soldiers. The augmentation procedure broke this ideal fantasy with Logan seeming to reject the initial augmentations, though with quick medical intervention, he survived and became stronger for it. As a Spartan, Paul continued to train in heavier weapons. Eventually, he became good at his job and rose to the rank of Petty Officer First Class. Logan was deployed on over seventy missions over five years. For a Spartan, this was light duty, and he began wondering if the UNSC was making enough use of him. He requested more action. In 3241, he got his wish. Logan was to be deployed to a ship known as the Bastogne and would be working with a Spartan by the name of Maurice Godfry. Logan had known Maurice from several missions and was looking forward to working with him again. On December 21st, Logan was deployed on the mission he had requested: investigate massive signatures of Chaos Energy in the universe known as EUS-1840. Upon Crossover, the ships vanished, and all communications were lost. Personality Restless was a good way to describe Paul Logan. He constantly wanted to be tested and wanted to work to the best of his ability. He also became easily restless, which was evident in his childhood. However, when he did have something to do, he was more than competent enough to get the job done and indeed, he was an even stronger worker for it. Physically and mentally he was intelligent, which allowed him to accomplish any number of tasks while doing it efficiently. This is partly what got him noticed by the Spartans. He didn't speak much, which was common for a Spartan, though with someone whose company he enjoyed, he tended to open up much more. Additionally, in combat, he was closed and isolated. He didn't care for killing, but he didn't care if he had to employ lethal means to get the job done. His time as a Spartan hadn't done anything to damage his resolve either. List of Appearances * Heart of Chaos (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Human Category:UNSC Category:Spartans